The Orange Awesomeness
by ilfreitas
Summary: Ron wants to form a band to impress Hermione, will he make it? It's going to be hard, especially with this kind of band...and only knowing how to play the flute.
1. Bands and Contrabands

Disclaimer: For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL (in my profile, you know?) :D

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 1 "Bands and Contrabands"**

"So, you're telling me chicks dig lame bands?" Ron asked, ogling the CD he was holding.

"Mostly muggle and muggleborn, uh, _girls_. And they don't exactly _need_ to be lame…" the third year boy answered.

"I see…" Ron didn't actually see it, but an idea was forming in his head. "tell me more about these bands!"

"I-I don't know!" Peter was getting scared. More scared, that is "I just bought the CD! Why don't you ask your sister?"

Peter Lewis had a business at Hogwarts. It started in his first year, when he borrowed a magazine to a friend and after reading it he asked Peter to buy the following issues for him (Jim was a pureblood Slytherin so it was hard to get one himself). So Peter writes home, asking for whatever the students want and when he gets it he sells it to who asked for it.

It wasn't contraband! …Except that it kind of was.

Anyhow, this time he was selling a CD to Ginny Weasley and, since he couldn't find her, he asked her brother to give it to her instead.

"I will…" Ron agreed "Don't worry."

That was what worried Peter.

"I…uh…got to go, so, hum, tell Ginny she owns me five galleons and three sickles."

"Sure- SHE HAS FIVE GALLEONS?!"

"She better have!"

"She said she had no money when I asked her to borrow me four sickles! Sickles! And she has _galleons_! How…"

Peter sneaked out in the middle of Ron rambling.

- -

**This was kind of prologue/first chapter. It will be funnier! :3**


	2. Hagrid and Lameness

Disclaimer: For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL (in my profile, you know?) :D

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 2 "Hagrid and Lameness"**

"Ohmygod, you got it! Ohmygod! Thank you! Aah, ohmygod!" Ginny was jumping from excitement, hugging the CD.

"You're…welcome…" Ron sent her a worried look "Ginny, could you tell me about those bands?"

"'_Those _bands'? Boys bands, Ron! Don't speak so lightly about them!" she sent him a death glare "So, what do you want to know?" the tone was happy again.

"I…ham…want to start one…?"

Ginny stared at him for a moment. With her jaw on the floor.

"_You_ want to start a boys band. Can you even play an instrument at all?" she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Her brother mumbled something.

"Sorry, didn't quite get that."

"I learned how to play-"

"Ohmygod, it brings a poster!" Ginny opened the cover and took it off "Ohmygod!"

Then she looked at Ron.

"Sorry, what was it again?"

"As I said, I learned how to play flute last year. When-"

"_Flute_? Who tough you, Hagrid?" she mocked.

"-when Harry. Hermione and I were camping and looking for Horcruxes. You know, the whole saving the world thing." He finished angrily.

"Well…you don't usually have flutes in boys bands… more guitars and drums."

"Oh. " he though a little "How many people do you have in it?"

"Four or five."

"Kind of music." Ron took a snack out of his bag and started to eat it.

"Love songs."

"Lhame shongues."

"They're not lame!"

"Whatever, let's recruit members!"

- - -

**I'll probably post the #3 chap tomorrow :3**


	3. Baths and Squeals

Disclaimer: For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL (in my profile, you know?) :D

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 3 "Baths and Squeals"**

"And why on Earth do you want to start a _boys band_?"

"Girls like that stuff."

"They do?" Harry asked half sarcastically.

"Love it!" Ginny grinned behind Ron.

Knowing Ginny love boys bands almost convinced Harry, except…

"Ron, don't I have enough attention?"

"So you can't get much more."

"Roon…"

"Pleeeease, mate! I want to impress Hermione!" Ron made puppy eyes. Well, tried.

"I don't even know how to play a thing!"

"That's alright, you can be the sing leader."

"I don't sing!"

"Dude, we all can hear you in your bath. You _can_ sing. I mean, you're an okay singer. Is that enough?" he asked Ginny.

"More than enough." She eyed Harry.

"I…alright, I'll do it." Harry sighed.

Ginny squealed.

Harry covered his hears.

Ron clapped his hands.

"Great! Now we need two more members. Who do we need, Ginny?"

"You need a shy guy. But cute. And he has to know how to play something."

Ron looked around in the common room.

"Shy, shy, shy…"

And then someone entered pass through the painting hole.

"Neville! Do you know how to play any instrument?"

"What? Y-yes, guitar…"

"You do?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, uncle Argie tough me, between all the life-risking 'wizarding checking' thing when I was younger."

"Excellent! Do you want to join our band? It'll help to get chicks!"

"Uh… okay..."

- - -

**Oh, sorry for making Ginny such a fangirl. I just don't like her that much... I was kind of okay with her in the books, but that last movie... *shudder***


	4. Mystery and Hotness

**T****Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL (in my profile, you know?) :D

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 4 "Mystery and Hotness"**

"You're forming a band?" Seamus asked when Neville joined the group in the couch.

"Indeed we are, why so curious?" Ron tried to sound mysterious. Ended up sounding just stupid. Oh well.

"I was wondering if you need a drummer?"

"You know how to play?"

"Yeah. My dad was in a band, back in his days, and I learned from him."

"Cool! Now we have everyone we need!"

"Not really." Ginny corrected her brother "You don't have a bad boy."

"A what?!"

"A bad boy." Ginny sighed from the glares the bad gave her "Look, there are some required types of boys in the band: the hot guy – which is, uh, Harry;" she blushed. And so as Harry "he shy or calm, but cute – which is Neville; and the bad boy. None of you is it."

"Harry and I are bad boys! We're always sneaking around and fighting with Slytherins!" Ron complained.

"Ron, you guys saved the world from all evil. You're _not_ bad boys. The bad boy is the _bad_ guy, but so amazingly hot – he can even surpass the hot guy in hotness – that girls think he's just misunderstood or believe they can change him."

"Why there have to be two hot guys?" Seamus asked.

"You all need to be hot. It's more about that than the music itself."

"Oh."

"So we're hot." Ron grinned.

"You're not, Ronald. But four other members – at least two cute and two super hot – can make it up."

"So, who's the bad boy?"

They all though for a while.

"Draco Malfoy."

"No way he's going into my band!" Ron firmly said.

**- - -**

**I'll try to upload the next tomorrow**


	5. Dungeons and Dragons

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: vote on my poll? :3

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 5 "Dungeons and Dragons"**

"So you want my hotness into your little band?"*

"Precisely!" Ginny managed to smile.

"The guy's not even hot." Ron mumbled.

The six were standing in the entrance to the dungeons, Ron looking outside, Harry at his feet, Neville behind him, Seamus against the wall and Ginny was between them and the possible new member.

"I didn't know you were so much of an attention seeker, Potter."

Harry blushed.

"Still, he's a better seeker than you, ferret boy." Seamus sneered.

Draco's smirk was gone.

"And why would I join your band? Merlin, not only _your_ ban, but a _boys band_!" Draco spitted that word with repulse "They're so lame!"

"I know, right?" Ron said eagerly.

There was a silence thanks to that rare and awkward moment.

At some point Ginny blinked several times.

"Okaaaay, let's pretend Ron didn't agree with Malfoy, alright?"

"Why are you forming a band?"

"Is that important?"

"Now that you don't' want to say it, yes, it is."

"That's none of your business."

"It is, if you want me in the band."

"Ron wants to impress Hermione! Now are you in or out?"

Draco felt disgust imagining Ron and Hermione together. He sure didn't want _that_ to happen. Or see. So perhaps if he joined he could prevent it…

"Aand," Ginny insisted at the silence "joining the band would mean less time with Parkinson. Oh, and talk about speaking of the devil!" she turned to the dungeons.

Draco got paler noticing who was coming in their direction.

"And we can teach you a spell to keep her away for good-"

"Fine! Now move over there!" he forced the rest to follow him out of the dungeons.

"All we needed to do to convince you was to get rid of Parkinson?"

"Damn, he's in the band!" Ron frowned.

"She's a monster!"

"Still…"

**- - -**

**Oh sorry sorry sorry for my mistakes! As I explained to some before, my pc broke down and I have very few moments to write this, so sometimes grammar errors happen. My deeeeeep apologizes! :D**


	6. Royalty and Banjo

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 6 "Royalty and Banjo"**

"I mean it!" Draco insisted "I can't go _anywhere_ without her appearing out of nothing, Crabbe and Goyle are sick of bodyguard-ing me against her, and now McGonagall told me I can't use my Head Boy powers to put her in detention! Says that being 'butt ugly, annoying and creepily stalker' are not enough reasons to make the teachers spent hours listening to her praising me! I can't go to the bathroom without expecting her to walk inn and offer it wash my backs or dry me out!"

"That's… creepy."

"I know, right?"

Silence again.

"Wow, déjà vu. So, what do you play, Malfoy?"

"Anything you need."

"Really?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Really, Weasel. I can sing and play any instrument. I know how to dance too."

"Stop screwing around!"

"He's right, you know." Seamus stepped forward "Purebloods families like the Malfoys are practically royalty. Music is very important in their education. What- my mom's a pureblood!" he answered to the looks he was getting.

"So you know how to play guitar."

"Yes."

"And piano."

"Yes."

"And flute."

"Yes."

"And violin."

"Yes…."

"And drums."

"Yes!"

"For how long will they keep doing this?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"And banjo."

"For Merlin's pants, that's a poor people instrument. But yes, I can play that too."


	7. Bribe and Angel

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 7 "Bribe and Angel"**

Half an hour later they sat on the study hall.

"What's my place in the band?" Draco asked again.

"You can be the backup singer."

"You're bribing me to be a backup? Fine."

"Hey, he can't just be something! He has to try out first!"

"But none of us had to-"

"Shut up, Neville!" the red-haired boy whispered.

"I have to sing? Now? Fine." Draco cleaned his throat.

Then he sang some verses from some random song, because I'm saving the music writing thing for when they need to write music. Or sing. But it was an awesome song that you probably don't know because it's wizard music.

When he finished the entire hall, which had got silent to hear him sing, applauded. Ad asked for more.

Draco got up from his sit and graciously bowed.

"Bloody hell." Ron blurted out.

"That was…" harry started.

"Angelic." Ginny happily sighed "He so perfectly fits into the bad boy character, you're the lead singer now. Harry, you're the backup, sorry."

"Perfect! Less attention to me." Harry smiled.

"Okay, so now we have everything." Ron grinned.

"We don't have instruments."

"I have my guitar in the dorm." Neville pointed out.

"You're the guitar player?" Draco was stunned.

"Y-yes."

"And so is my flute."

"You're playing _flute_?" Draco laughed with Harry and Seamus. Neville sniggered a little. Ginny snorted.

"We don't have drums." Ginny contained her laugh.

"Can't we order it from that Peter boy?" Ron asked, glad to change the subject.

"Do you really think an owl can carry that?" Ginny couldn't help anymore and laughed.

"I can buy it in Hogsmade, next weekend." Seamus said when he finally stopped laughing.

"So _now_ we have everything." Ron nodded.

"No, now all you need is a name." Ginny finished.

"I thought we already had one." Ron blinked.


	8. Prince and Tree

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: I have a request to do! I have this new fic, _Pairings You Never Though Of_, which is s GAME and please, even if you don't want to participate in the game, go there and vote! It's because there's a tie now x.x

**The Orange Awesomeness**

'_Well, being good and following rules  
Never got any boy any girls._

_They say I'm a bad boy…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm such a bad, bad boy!'_

They say I'm a bad boy, Draco and the Malfoys

**Chapter 8 "Prince and Tree"**

"…No, we don't."

"Yes, we do!"

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"_The Orange Awesomeness_!" Ron beamed.

Everyone stared in silence.

"I'm out." Draco decided.

"No! We need you, bad boy!" Ginny cried.

"Don't call me that! And I'm not in a band with that stupid name!"

"We _won't_ have that name." Harry interviewed "We'll all suggest some ad then we'll vote, okay?"

"Fine." Draco sat again.

"So we'll all think about a name – three is the maximum per person – and then we'll approve and vote, alright?" Ginny smiled.

Five minutes later they all had band names written down.

"So, bad boy, you first."

"_The Slytherin Prince_" he smirked.

"…You have to include the rest of the band."

"Oh, okay. _The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Slaves_!" Draco said very pleased.

"Harry?"

"…I don't have any…"

"That's not true!" Seamus took Harry's sheet "Here's written…_Harry and the Potters_ and _The Whomphing Willows_. …what the bloody hell? You want to name our band out of a tree?"

"…It's a special tree."

"I got it!" Draco interrupted "_Draco and the Malfoys_! Thanks for the idea, Pothead."

"Ron, you have an idea, don't you'" Ginny tried again.

"_The Orange Awesomeness_." He announced.

"Neville?"

"_B-Band_" he said in a low tone.

"Better… Seamus?"

"_Love Grenade_!" he smiled.

* * *

**Harry and the Potters, Draco and the Malfoys and The Whomphing Willow are really bands.**

…**Wizard rock rocks!**


	9. Boobs and Bullshit

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 9 "Boobs and Bullshit"**

"That's…kind of cool."

"What did you pick, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm not part of the band." She blushed "But since you insist: _Hogwarts Hotties_ and-"

"_The Wet Dream_? _Instant Orgasm_?" Draco interrupted.

Seamus snorted.

"Fine, forget my idea!" Ginny pouted "Anyone has one? Yes, Ron?"

"_The Orange Awesomeness_!"

"I would say _Da Weasel_, if that that didn't sound as if you're he band leader." Draco smirked.

"Perhaps we should call it _The Ferret_?"

"What names were approved?" Neville tried to interrupt the fight.

"_B-Band _and_ Love Grenade_" Ginny read.

"And _The Orange Awesomeness_." Ron added.

"Everyone, write down which name you prefer and then put the paper in this plate." Ginny transfigurated a sheet of paper.

"So," she grabbed the plate after the voting "let's see the results: one for _Love Grenade_, one for _B-Band_, another for _B-Band, …_one for_ The Orange Awesomeness_" she frowned at her brother "that wasn't included in the voting-! One for _Love Grenade_ and the last one goes to…_ B-Band_!"

"Yes! _The Orange Awesomeness_ wins!" Ron made some kind of victory dance.

"…No, _B-Band_ won."

"No! The least voted wins, right?"

"..Is he serious?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"Moving on, _B-Band_ stands for Band and Boys, right Neville?"

"Yes, But it can stand for other things like-"

"Boobs!" Seamus sorted.

"Don't be childish!" Ron glared "It can also stand for 'Bullshit compared to _The Orange Awesomeness_!'"

* * *

**I shouldn't be uploading this. I have an exam in two days. I should be studying. Damn you Sally. **

**Btw, Da Weasel is actually a band too. 'Love Grenade' is a band in the web-series **_**Little White Lie**_**, (the series were made by most of the cast from ****A Very Potter****Musical****)**

**Ahah, did you realy think The Orange Awesomeness would be the band name? xD **


	10. Quidditch and Marauders

**Disclaimer: For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 10 "Quidditch and Marauders"**

In the following two weeks, Hermione started to notice something was wrong.

She didn't had to be the brightest witch of her age (although she was) to figure that out, it was kind of hard not to when her best friends spent more time with Draco Malfoy than her, or when suddenly they had Quidditch practice all the time and Neville _and_ Seamus always watched them.

And while they were on 'practice' the other team members wondered around the castle.

Hermione tried to talk about it with them, but even Ginny wouldn't tell her a thing.

Taking a big and deep breath she decided to use the 'being the Head Girl' excuse to talk with Malfoy.

Using the Marauders' Map she found him in the Study Hall with... oh, look, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Seamus.

What a surprise.

Leaving the map in Harry's bed she went to the Study Hall.

"Malfoy." She called him once she got there, totally ignoring her friends.

"Granger." He turned to look at her, conveniently covering the sheet of paper he had been writing with his arm.

"Can I speak with you for a moment? Head's business."

"Hi Hermione." Ron waved one hand.

"Shut up, Ron, don't you see she's ignoring us?"

"Oh...Sorry, Hermione!"

"Sure." Draco answered, got up and followed her to outside of the Hall.

"Bye, Hermione!" Ron yelled "Why is she ignoring us?"

"Probably because we're on 'Quidditch practice'." Harry sighed.

"Ooooooh..."

"Why don't we just tell her the truth? I don't like to lie to her like that. Especially when we suck at it." Ginny pouted.

"Because...well, actually, I don't know." Harry frowned "Why _are_ we lying to her?"

"I want to surprise her with _The Orange Awesomeness_." Ron said.

"Ron! That's _not_ the band's name! How many times do we have to say that?"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**IS EVERYONE AS EXCITED AS I TO SEE **_**A VERY POTTER SEQUEL**_**?**

**JUST THREE MOE HOURS PEOPLE! **_It's going to be totally awesome~_


	11. Merlin and Salazar

**Disclaimer: For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 11 "Merlin and Salazar"**

Draco and Hermione had made a truce in the beginning of the year, in which they wouldn't insult or curse each other, because as a Head Boy and Girl they had to set an example to the rest of the school. You know, the usual cliché. Anyhow, they even had some conversations and studied together.

Not that they were friends, by Merlin's secret bra! They were just close to be, although both denied such a thing.

With that, let's return to where we left them in the last chapter, shall we?

"This is not about Head business, is it?" Draco asked.

"No. I want to know what are you doing with them." She pointed to the Study Hall where her friends sat.

"Me? Nothing. They called _me_, not the other way around."

"Why?"

"Why would I call _them_?"

"Don't avoid the question." She crossed her arms in her chest.

"Why don't you ask them instead?"

"I tried! But they don't say a thing!"

"And you came to _me_? Why would I tell you when even your friends don't?"

"Because that would annoy them?"

"Good point."

"..." Hermione frowned "So, are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"What?"

"Did you really think that was enough of a reason?"

"I didn't want to get to this point, but... you left me no choice." Hermione sighed "You still don't have a partner to tomorrow's patrol, and I know a Slytherin prefect who would _love_ to do it... Perhaps you know her? A Pansy Parkinson..."

"Holly- For Salazar's sake, Granger! There's no need to treat me like that! I'll tell you!"

"See? It was needed after all."

"Weasley wants to start a boys band to impress you. He plays flute. Finnigan plays drums Longbotton plays guitar and Potter sings. Weasellete, who is the manager or something like that, said they needed a bad boy, so here I am, as the lead singer."

"...You started a _boys band_ with them? Do you really expect me to believe in that? Oh, Parkinson is going to be so happy when she finds out with who she's going to patrol tomorrow..." Hermione turned around and walked away.

"No! Wait, Granger! I wasn't lying! Listen to me! Granger, come back! I don't want to die! I'm too young and rich! Have mercy!"

* * *

**DID YOU SEE A VERY POTTER SEQUEL? WASN'T IT AWESOME? :D**


	12. Torture and Snape

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 12 "Torture and Snape"**

"You better start looking for another singer." Draco sat again.

"What? But you're our bad boy! We need you!" Ginny whined.

"Because of you I have patrol with Pansy tomorrow with Pansy! Or I die then or I'll kill myself before that to spear the torture."

"What if she gets sick?"

"Unfortunately that's not going to happen soon."

"You do know who my brothers are, right?"

Draco looked at her "Weasellete… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"He'll live then?" Ron asked "Bugger."

"Think positive, Ron, we have a song to write."

"I'm not writing them!" Ron gaped.

"Everyone's writing." Ginny glared at him.

"I'm not." Draco folded his arms.

"Why? You write like everyone else!" Ginny scowled.

"I can't. I'm the bad boy. That would totally ruin my image."

"…That makes sense. You'll only write one then."

"Alright."

"What? But I have to write more? Just because I don't have a title? I play flute! Why do I have to write?" Ron pouted.

"You're the one who wants to impress Hermione, Ron." Harry stopped writing his song to look at him.

"That's right. So hurry up and write lovey-dovey songs so I can practice and sing them." Draco smirked "C'mon!"

"This is _so_ unfair!" Ron groaned.

"Hey, you're the one who got us into this, mate!" Seamus pointed at him with his quill "So you start working!"

Ron grabbed his quill, thought a little and wrote two lines.

"Is it fluffy? And snappy?" Draco asked annoyingly.

"Snapey?" Ron didn't get it.

"Yeeeeew! You better not write about him!" Ginny shuddered.

"You won't make me sing love songs about Snape, do you hear me?"

* * *

**Since I saw AVPS I can't help but to love Seamus. I loved the actor in the two musicals! He's adorable~! So he'll be more active here from now on xD**


	13. Gossip and Frogs

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 13 "Gossip and Frogs"**

"Attention!" Parvati got up "Our Weekly Gossip Session is about to begin!"

"Finally!" Lavender smiled "Because we have news!"

"Me too!" Pansy giggled.

"Oooh, do tell!" Romilda almost jumped on her sit.

"Yeah, spit it!" Padma straighten herself.

"Okay," Lavender smirked "something happened between Hermione and Harry and Ron, because she doesn't hang out with them anymore. In fact she doesn't hand out with any Gryffindor!"

"OhmyGod, my news are related!" Pansy squealed "Drakey-poo stopped being with Slytherins and only hangs out with Potter and his friends! So now Blaise is spending his time with Granger and Lovegood!"

"What happened?" Padma asked.

"That's the thing, no one knows!" Parvati beamed "So, because we al know this was a poor week on gossip, I say we should try to find out what happened."

"Oh! Oh!" Romilda clapped "Let's spread false rumors!"

"Good idea! Now, let's divide us into different tasks! Pansy, you try to find out what happened through Malfoy and Zabini; Lavender and I will try with Hermione; Romilda and Padma, you two spread the rumors! Everyone knows what you have to do?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent! Now, let's go! Go! Go! Go!"

The five girls got up and ran out of the Study Hall.

Peter Lewis, because he sat on the table next to them, heard the whole meeting and gulped.

"Oh no."

He knew what happened. He practically started the whole thing, after all. He knew what was going to happen.

They were going after him sooner or later. His luck was that none of the girls was a Hufflepuff, so he might have more time before they find him.

He just hoped he ate enough Chocolate Frogs for a life time before that.


	14. Boggart and Dictionary

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: VOTE ON MY POLL

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 14 "Boggart and Dictionary"**

"Oh Dracooo~!"

Draco had just entered in his common room and turned around to see who had called him.

"What- Aaah! Merlin, Pansy, I thought you were a boggart!*"

"Oh Drakey, you're so funny!" she giggled happily.

"What do you want?" he sighed frustrated.

"You never hang out with us anymore" she pouted "You're always with Potter and his friends! Why?"

"I never used to hang out with you. You cling on me, which is completely different."

"Oh, quit joking around!" she giggled again "Is it because Theo is dating Daphne? You feel like he left his friends and you're hurt?"

"What?" he didn't even know that Nott was dating Green grass!

"Oh, Drakey, that's not a reason to leave Blaise like that! I can keep you company too, forget about Theo..." she grabbed his arm and rubbed her face in his shoulder.

Draco shuddered.

"Pansy...let go. Let go!" he pulled his arm off "Look, you have nothing to do with whoever I hang out. Stop stalking me, will you?"

"I don't stalk you, silly thing! I only look after you in every possible moment." Pansy smiled sweetly.

"...That is so creepy."

"The word is 'lovely', Drakey."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's creepy."

"Hum...Then perhaps I should check out on a dictionary what it means. I always thought it meant weird in a bad way."

"..." then he sighed "Why do I bother? I'm gonna go now. Don't follow me."

Pansy was about to follow him ("He did say 'follow me', didn't he?") when Blaise entered in the common room and sat on an armchair.

"Blaise! Can I ask you something?" she sat next to him.

00000

**ahah, poor Draco xD**

…**and Blaise.**

***-from **_**A Very Potter Musical**_**, line from Dumbledore to Hermione xDD**


	15. Nargles and Love

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: Vote on my poll please~!

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 15 "Nargles and Love"**

Hermione was having lunch with Luna and Blaise.

Luna was explaining how the phases of the moon could affect Nargles' behaviour and Hermione felt, not for the first time, as the third wheel.

Especially since from time to time Blaise looked at her as if saying he wanted to spend his time alone with the blonde. Except for that, he was surprisingly polite and friendly.

They were an odd trio, Hermione mused.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Hannah Abbot sat next to her "I am so sorry!"

"...For what?"

"I heard about what happened! It was _so_ unfair! Just because you told Ron you didn't feel the same for him when he declared his love for you..."

"But-"

"And then Ginny, like, get all mad at you for not feeling the same way and, even though she's your girl best friend, she stopped talking to you too, and 'cause Harry likes her he stopped too!"

"Hm...Hannah?"

"Oh, Hermione! What they're doing is so unfair! If you need anyone to talk to...you can come to me, alright? See you!" she got up, waved at her and walked away.

"Did you just hear that?" Hermione turned again to the other two.

"That happened to me too. I was told it was very wrong of me not to support Draco and Potter's undying love for each other and I should support my 'BFF' in times like this." Blaise rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"That's strange." Luna said "Someone told me that Draco is in love with you, Hermione, so he's trying to find out more about you through your friends."

"Merlin, these theories just get worse and worse, don't they? How come everyone seems to know what's going in but us?" Hermione sighed.


	16. Sirius and Shack

**Disclaimer:**** For some odd reason, I don't own Harry Potter's rights.**

AN: Vote on my poll please~!

**The Orange Awesomeness**

**Chapter 16 "Sirius and Shack"**

"Merlin, Potter, your song is so lame!" Draco flipped the page "And, Weasley, what the bloody hell did you write? Do you actually expect me to sing _this_?"

Harry blushed and mumbled something, glancing at Ginny from the corner of his eye.

"What about my song?" Ron puffed "I think it's quite good."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Ron."

"Uh?"

"Ron," Ginny slapped him "that joke would only make sense if Sirius was here and now you depressed Harry."

"Why? Oh, because Sirius is dead and all that...Sorry, mate."

"It's alright." Harry looked down.

They were on the Shrieking Shack. At first Harry and Ron didn't want to take them there – they didn't want Draco to know any secret passage – but where else could they practice?

(Please don't say in the Room of Requirements. Strangely that didn't cross their minds.)

Yes, practice. They already had lyrics, melodies and instruments.

They just had never practiced. Together or not.

And, more importantly, they still didn't know how to put a _flute_ on any of the songs.

"...Is this a song or a poem taken out of your diary, Longbottom?" Draco frowned.

Neville blushed.

"Is there _any_ song that you like?" Ginny sighed.

"Yes. Seamus and mine."

"Out of six songs you only liked two?"

"You guys suck." Draco shook his head.

"Too bad." Ginny stuck her chin up "Because you're going to sing them all anyway."

"But it's going to be embarrassing!" he whined.

Ron laughed "Oh, ace! Now I have to write another song! A stupid this time!"

"More than the other?" Draco looked at him worried.

Oh, there went his reputation!


End file.
